Bishounen Field Trip
by Quatre the Kitsune
Summary: It's another Bishi world story! Kitsune, Lizzy, and Mike are transported to the bishi world through Mikes computer! chaos insues when these three are together!
1. Mike wears pink boxers!

Kitsune: Lookie! I'm gunna be a part of songwinds bishi club! WOOO!!!  
  
Sano: You only did that because you couldn't wait for songwind to make a new chapter.  
  
Miroku: Yeh, As I recall, the last time songwind put up a new chapter you were runing around screaming 'YES!'  
  
Kitsune: Err...... If songwind is reading this, please ignore him. He only says lies, LIES I TELL YOU! LIES!  
  
Yahiko: *twitch*  
  
Kitsune: Lookie! The title is MUCH more differant that most! It says 'field trip' even though its not one! And it's my brothers fault i'm in bishi world, and i'm bringing a friend! Kinda diferant , ne?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bishounen Field Trip  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Owwwchie!" I fell on my butt after falling off the stairs, again. I for one do not like to say my real name, so you can call me Kitsune. My real hair color is brown but I always dyed it blonde. I had fake Kitsune ears on top of my head. I rushed to the door to open it when it rang once, twice, three times, okay it's getting on my nerves. I opened the door and my friend Lizzy practicaly ran over and crushed me.  
  
"Lizzy, get off me!" I weezed from under her. Aparantaly she was about to tackle open the door, I just opened it at the wrong time. Me and Lizzy took our backpacks and slung it on our sholders.  
  
"Oh hello Lizzy, nice of you to come! Oh and Kitsune, please get your brother ready for the picnic today." My mom said. "Hai." I replied. I'm not japanese or anything, actually I'm half korean, I just like using japanese phases. I've said them around the house enough for mom and my brother to understand them. My brother was upstairs, probably on the computer again. The only time I'm on the computer is when it's for four reasons. 1. It's for school. 2. To check my e-mail. 3. To see if my favorite fanfiction stories are updated. And 4. To update my stories.  
  
"Hey Kitsune are you coming to the neighborhood picnic today?" Me and Lizzy where next door neighbors.  
  
"Yeh, I'm coming. Lets go get my brother, fast, or my dog will steal my tenis ball." I said, recalling the last time Buttons, my dog, stole my tenis ball, he slobered all over it. I triped on something and fell off the stairs again, for the third time in one hour.  
  
"OWWWCHIE! Now my butt really hurts! ACK!" I yelled when I landed on my butt again. I looked up at Lizzy and found out that she was laughing. I got up and started chasing her for laughing at me. We pased my brothers room when we heard a weird and LOUD beeping sound coming from his room. It was strange because my brothers sound system for his computer was broken. I took out my pen and started chewing on it again. It's not like I chew on things when I'm nervous. Accualy I have an adiction to chew things when I start to feel too much of one emotion or when i'm reading or writing a fanfiction.  
  
"Kitsune, I thought you said your brothers computer sound system was broken." Lizzy said. We were walking to the door to see what was going on in there.  
  
"It was broken, Liz." I replied and opened the door. I saw my brother, Mike, staring ot the computer. He had a backpack on his shoulder too. I continued to chew on my pen. I uncontiously kept walking to the computer, Lizzy did the same. Once me and Lizzy was right behind Mike we saw that he was reading something. He then clicked on something, I think it said 'Make Me A Trainer' or something. The computer screen then blacked out and then a whole lot of genki colors started swirling around the screen. It looked like a guy who liked icecream alot's barf too me. I then blacked out.  
  
~~~later~~~  
  
I woke up to see that I was on the dirt floor. 'What the hell am I doing on the dirt floor!?' I thought. I looked to my right to see my brother floating in a lake. The sight of him in that position was great. Here he was floating around that lake and...................................his pants floating in the opposite direction. I clearly saw what boxers he wore today. They were hot pink with light pink smiley faces. On my left, hanging from a tree was Lizzy. I counted to five and branch she was hanging on broke and she fell to the floor.  
  
"Owwwwchie!" She yelled, "What was I doing hanging on a tree branch!?" I just shruged my shoulders saying that I didn't know. "Where are we?" I asked. Then we heard lots and lots of splashing.  
  
"Is your brother wearing hot pink boxers with light pink smiley faces!?" She asked. I started laughing and rolling on the floor. My brother finally found his way to the shore.  
  
"What's so funny!?" He yelled at me. I continued laughing and rolling on the floor. Lizzy pointed out that he was missing something on the lower reigon of his body. He looked down and freaked out.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL ARE MY PANTS!?!?" He yelled and then started screaming like a little girl, which is VERY funny hearing it from a 15 year old tough boy. We heard snickering in the bushes. Lizzy took out her slingshot of "DOOM", I took out my poking stick that pokes people, and Mike spooned out his peas of 'UTTER DISCUSTING-NESS'. Me and Lizzy turned and stared at him.  
  
"What? It's not like people like peas or anything!" He shot back. We turned back to the bush and found out that it was another girl. Her hair was blue and had a sea theme going on there. She looked like the twin sister of Dolphin from Slayers to me. She also had a backpack with her and had a belt with things that looked like poke'balls. She had her hands held up in a 'I'm not dangerous' position. She was still laughing though. In one of her hands though, held my brothers pants.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET MY PANTS!?" Mike yelled. He had "THE" most funniest face I have EVER seen.  
  
"I came across your pants when it bumped into my makeshift raft, you half naked bozou." She replied in the most bitchiest way she could and handed Mike his pants. That sentence was so funny in addition to Mike's face. She turned to look at me and Lizzy. "Hey you, with the fox ears whats your name?"  
  
"Err.... Kitsune?" I said and touched my fake kitsune ears, at least I think their fake. I felt one of them twitch. I moved my hand to where my real ear should be and found out that it was gone. I also noted that there was a tail behind me. I looked at my brother to find nothing diferant with him exept that he had blue hair. And then looked at Lizzy. She had fangs that stuck out and her ears were pointed, like a youkai. She also had a til but it was white. Like an arctic fox. Mine looked like an ordinary fox. Then I noticed that I had PAWS and fangs too.  
  
I was wearing light tan cargo pants, a dark blue t-shirt that said 'Trespass and Die', and a red jacket. I had blue eyes which was strange since I normally have brown eyes. I still had dyed blonde hair. I also had light blue sweat bands. Lizzy was wearing a white T-shirt that said 'I can't help it if I'm a blonde and I'm STILL smarter than you.' She was also wearing blue flare jeans. She had natural blonde hair that she kept up in a pony tail. Strangly she had amber eyes. Lizzy had red sweat bands. Mike had blue hair and yellow sweat bands. He had a T-shirt that said 'Punk Rock 101. I'm 102.' He had one earing on his right ear. Mike had green eyes and short, riped on the bottom, jeans. And we already know what boxers he wore. He was still trying to put his pants back on.  
  
"And you, Miss.Ponytail?" She asked.  
  
"Lizzy. And don't call me miss.ponytail." Lizzy said.  
  
"And what about the dude with pink boxers and doesn't know how to put his own pants on?"  
  
"His name is Mike, my brother." I said, snickering a little. Mike glared at me. "So where are we!?"  
  
"You are in the forest, duh." She said, then she got the point." Oooooh! Your NEWBIES! Hi my name is Jamie! You are in the Bishi World."  
  
"Bishi World, Like in songwind's and demonica's and the many people in thier clut!?" Me and Mike yelled.  
  
"Err.... yeah." She said sweatdroping. "Listen I'll just take you to the nearest city to go to the orientation building. The fastest way there would be to raft there. That's why I have a raft. Come with me." She pushed us to the raft that she made and we went sailing.  
  
"What a picnic trip this is...." I said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitsune: YAY! I'm DONE! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Kitsune forgot to put me up near the begining of the story, ne ways. Kitsune does not own any anime whatsoever but she does own the sayings on thier shirts.  
  
Kitsune: If you want to read the sayings again then here they are:  
  
Kitsune= Trespass and Die  
  
Lizzy= I Can't Help it if I'm a Blonde and I'm STILL Smarter than You.  
  
Mike= Punk Rock 101. I'm 102.  
  
Sano: Just review for the poor and demented thing....... 


	2. Put your socks on!

Kitsune: ^_^ Me continues! Barkie!  
  
Yahiko: When your a Bishi Trainer in the story, What bish are you going to catch first?  
  
Kitsune: Erm. I'm still thinking............  
  
Sano: Riiiiiight.  
  
Kitsune: Still thinking.........  
  
Disclaimer: Kitsune does not own anime or any thing mentioned in this story.  
  
Kitsune: Still thinking..........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bishounen Field Trip  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are we there yet?" I asked for the 64th time that day. Not like I'm counting or anything. It's just that we have been on this wet and stinky raft for 7 hours.  
  
"No we are not there yet. I already told you that we will be there tomorrow morning!" Jamie yelled. Everyone could tell that she was about to pound me and throw me off board. Her hands looked like they were crushing the air in between them.  
  
"Why does it take SOOOOO long!?" I whined with the puppy dog look and pouted. I wanted to get off this raft, and fast. The smell was just gross. I laid on my stomach watching the water pass by. My arms were spread out and I looked like a rag doll a rabid dog just played with. My new fox ears were droopy and I did NOT feel happy.  
  
"Well, The reason WHY the bishi world is so big is because there are, like, over 50 anime and manga out there. Not to mention how many characters there are. And the forests and other habitat. And the people too plus the cities and half bishies." She said glaring at me. She sighed, "Lets just go to sleep. It's dark right now." She laid down next to me and was about to fall asleep until Lizzy made a wonderful discovery.  
  
"Why does the raft smell like Mike's feet?" Lizzy wondered out loud. We all turned and stared at Mike. He had taken off his shoes and socks. Mike was known in our neiborhood for his stinky feet. Even I begin to wonder if he even WASHES his feet. He stared back at us.  
  
"What?" He asked. Pretending to be as innosent as he can be. Which is not much.  
  
"MIKE!!! PUT YOUR SOCKS ON!!!"  
  
~~~In the morning~~~  
  
"Hey, Jamie!? I have three questions!!!" I yelled bouncing up and down. I was VERY happy to get on land, I even started kissing it. Lizzy was crying, anime like, when you cry but the tears never reach the ground. Mike sadly put his shoes and socks back on, but he said that he will take them off later, save us all.  
  
"What!? Can't you see that I'm busy sulking that my raft had to sink?" She said," And that my nose is clogged up because of your brothers toxic feet!?" She glared at Mike and he stuck his tounge out.  
  
"Okay, Question one! Are characters from Anime like Hamtaro here?" I asked still bouncing up and down. I have no idea where that question came from, I just thought of it when I was sleeping. Jamie looked at me weird and then replied.  
  
"Characters like Hamtaro and Oxnard are not here. But characters like Travis and Laura are." She said proudly, I could practally SEE her ego grow. "What's your next question?" She asked.  
  
"Umm. Oh yeh. Okay, Question two! Since there are fanfiction stories about some authors in Bishi world. Does that mean that the authors write the stories while in bishi world?" I stopped bouncing around to ponder on the question. Blinked. And looked at Jamie to answer my question. She looked like she was thinking too. She 'hmm'-ed and then looked and me.  
  
"Yes. We write stories while in Bishi world. Otherwise there wouldn't BE any Bishi world stories in the first place!" She said. Her ego growing when she answers every question I ask her. I sweatdroped and started inching away from her. "Ask last question, Kitsune!"  
  
"Erm. Okay. Last question. What are YOUR Bishounen!?" I stared at her with wide eyes. I saw her sweatdrop and then trip on something. She laughed nervously and turned back at me.  
  
"I have only two bishounen. I'm too busy with the two I already have so I don't catch any more bishounen until I can manage the ones I already have. I have a Gourry from Slayers and a Yami Bakura from Yu-Gi-Oh." She said. Blushing a little.  
  
"Why are those two so hard to manage?" Lizzy asked. She wasn't as into anime as me and Mike.  
  
"Gourry because he eats A LOT and Yami Bakura because he is hard to control." Jamie said," OH! We are here!!!" She smiled and started skiping to the gate. Then she started flirting with the gate gaurd. Me, Lizzy, and Mike just stared. Jamie ran to us and draged us through the gate. How she draged all three of us at the same time is still a mistery. Then she just droped us on the floor infront of a big building and disappeared.  
  
"Soooo. This is the orientation building?" Lizzy wondered.  
  
"I guess so. But what if it isn't?" Mike said.  
  
"Whadaya mean?" Me and Lizzy asked.  
  
"What if Jamie was an evil demon that takes humans to be turned into thier kind, and if we don't work with them they will hurt us." He said. I took out my pen and started chewing on it again. Mike was laughing at our faces and pointing at us. I stoped chewing on my pen and hit him. But started chewing again.  
  
Lizzy suggested that we go in anyway. And that Mike will go infront of us so that if anything bad happend, it would happen to him first. We go in the building and a woman in white clothes walked to us. She had a bright smile and was also checking out my brother. Lizzy coughed to get the woman to stop paying attention to Mike and tell us what to do.  
  
"Your newbies, right?" We nodded,"Okay then, I want you to go to the room on the left and wait ffor the professor, okay?" She left and we just stood there for a while until Lizzy draged us to the left room. The left room looked like a doctors waiting room to me. I took out my pen again and chewed. I never liked the doctor or the waiting room, it was always so quiet. I noted that there where three other people there. The one in the far corner had black hair and honey brown eyes. She wore a white tank top and army pants. She also wore army boots and had earings. The guy to my right had blonde hair and blue eyes. He had on a black T-shirt with a tiger on it and black cargo pants. The other girl had really light pink hair and really shiny earings. She wore a sky blue T-shirt with an eagle on it. She also had a bucket hat and Blue flares on. They all saw me chewing away what used to be a perfectaly good pen.  
  
"Um. Hi, chewy, stinky, and white fox youkai. My name is Renny." The only guy other than my brother said. The nicknames he gave us kinda made sense. Chewy=Kitsune. Stinky=Mike. White fox youkai=Lizzy. The girl with the pink hair bounced on my head and then bounced on the chairs.  
  
"Hi Hi Hi! My name is Jenipher but you can call me Hyper!" She said really fast. The only thing I caught was the 'call me Hyper' part. We all sweatdroped and then looked at the corner where the other girl was.  
  
"What? Fine then. My name is Kayce." She said, then sighed.  
  
"Okay then, My name is Kitsune and I like to chew things!"  
  
"My name is Mike and I don't think I stink!"  
  
"My name is Lizzy and I'm like the only sane one out of us three." Me and Mike glared at her. Then the door opened and a 30-ish year old guy came walking in and some other people leaving.  
  
"Okay, My name is Prof. Skip and I assume that you are newbies?" He anounced. We all nodded. "Good come with me then." He pushed us to the room he came out of and told us the rules and everything that I won't even bother to write because I'm too lazy and if you wanted to know it then you should go look and other Bishi World stories to find out what he said. We all understood the stuff and got what we needed to get and things.  
  
"Hey guys?" Renny said, "Are we going to stick together or split up?"  
  
"I wanna stick together! It's less lonly!" Hyper yelled. We all decided to stick together for some reason and got ready to leave.  
  
"Hey guys. What Bishounen do you wanna catch? I want a Ray from 'Beyblade'" Lizzy asked and said.  
  
"I want a Joey from 'Yu-Gi-Oh!'" I yelled.  
  
"I want a Knives from 'Trigun.'" Kayce said calmly.  
  
"Me wants a Shippou from 'InuYasha!'" Hyper screamed while still bouncing.  
  
"I want a Shampoo from 'Ranma 1/2'" Renny said with a large smile.  
  
"I want a Nuku-Nuku from 'All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku!'" Mike said. We all looked at him and frowned.  
  
"Ya know Mike. It's a very sad thing that you can even remember that entire anime name." I stated.  
  
"Hey! Since we are together why don't we make up a group name?" Renny suggested.  
  
"Like what? The Rabid Fluffy Bunny Rabbits?" I said sarcasticaly. Renny got that innosent look that i was begining to hate.  
  
"What? I like that name!" Renny whined.  
  
"There is NO way we are calling ourselves 'the bunny rabbits' what so ever!" Kayce yelled.  
  
"Why not 'The fan people'" Lizzy said.  
  
"Lets just drop this and start walking!" I yelled. We finnaly noticed that sometime while we where talking we stoped walking. And then we continued our way in the forest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitsune: My butt now hurts. I sat in the same place for too long! ACK! Oh and songwind, sorry for not putting you in this chappie but I have too find out a way to bump into your character in a more interesting way. And I need to know what personality your character has! ^_^ Don't want to disapoint the readers of this newbie writer.  
  
Sano: R&R please. Box is friend. 


	3. RAMEN WAR!

Kitsune: Thakies, people!!! ^_^ You are so kind! Even if I only have three reviews and only two people. I'm just happy you even continued to read this junk. Oh, and songwind, I just wanted to add a feature to your character, is that okay with you? 'Cat tail. Kitty-Kitty. Meow. Is that my fault?'  
  
Sano: Is it me or do you use me as a muse more than other people.  
  
Kitsune: It's just that when I type a muse name, your name is the first thing I type!  
  
Ray: I guess that makes sense. Kinda.  
  
Disclaimer: Kitsune does not own any anime or characters mentioned in this story. She also does not own the quote 'Cat-tail. Kitty-Kitty. Meow. Is that my fault?' origanally the word tail was ears and the anime Fooly Cooly owns that quote.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bishounen Field Trip  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Somewhere while we were walking we decided to have a race. Lizzy wasn't in the race because she didn't want to race with us. I wonder why. Kayce didn't want to race either. She said something about not wanting to look like she knew these bunch of idiots. I don't know what she ment about that. The order we were in when racing was Renny, Kitsune, Mike, and Hyper. Hyper was last because she wasn't running, she was bouncing.  
  
"Eat my 100% American dust!" Renny yelled while still ahead of us.  
  
"Oh yeh!? Well, eat my 50% American dust, Renny!" I said, trying to run faster than Renny. And spooning what ever dust I make into a bowl.  
  
"Why does that quote sound like it should go into a Monty Python movie?" Mike said running faster than both of us.  
  
"Bouncy, bouncy, bouncy, bouncy!" Hyper said pointing to a very tall tree. The tree was our finish line. Mike made it there first.  
  
"Hey, that's not fair! Your older!" Me and Renny yelled.  
  
"Who cares about who's older. I still won! From now on, my name is Miles!" He said proudly.  
  
"The day we call you Miles is the day you take a bath and like it." Lizzy said, poping out of nowhere.  
  
"ACK! Lizzy, where did you come from!?" I yelled.  
  
"We saw a shop that sells bikes and skateboards a mile back." Kayce said. Pointing to a shop that was a mile away. I sweatdroped and Renny and Mike fell to the floor. Hyper just went bouncing back to the shop.  
  
"Have you guys ever wondered if bouncing took less energy than running?" Renny asked panting a little. We just sat there while Hyper bounced back and forth bringing back two Bikes and two skateboards. She sat down with us, not looking trierd at all. We heard some growling noises and turned to where the sound was coming from. The sound was coming rom Renny's stomach. Then our own stomaches growled too.  
  
"Soooo, what do you guys want to eat? Food that we bought at the last city we were in or food from our universe?" Lizzy asked.  
  
"What kind of food from our place do you have?" Mike asked. All of us emptied our backpacks.  
  
"I have some gum, chips, Home Run Apple Pie, and some leftovers from Who Knows When." Renny listed.  
  
"You don't know how old your leftovers are!?" Mike said.  
  
"No. There's really a place mear my house called 'Who Knows When.' and there's a store next to it called 'Kami-Sama Only Knows.'" Renny replied. We all sweatdroped.  
  
"Okay. I have Pocky, Oreos, peanut butter, and some Korean Coffee Treats." I listed. Then Mike turned and glared at me.  
  
"What are you doing with Korean coffee treats!?" He yelled.  
  
"Errr...... Uncle wanted some Korean coffee treats?" I squeaked. He looked like he was about to kill me. We heard some noise in a bush. We turned and pulled out our weapons. A short girl came out and sat next to us.  
  
"Um. Hi. My name is Yume." She said," I heard you guys talking and wanted to see if you would like to be my friends."  
  
"Fine. Shorty." Mike said. Yume got mad and started to beat Mike with a hammer until there was a large imprint of him on the ground. Yume had black hair with blue streaks, dark eyes, and was fairly short. She also had a cat tail. Kitty-Kitty. Meow. Is that my fault? We figured out that she didn't like being called 'shorty'. We all sweatdroped. She wore a black T-shirt with a line of fire on it and the words 'I'm cool.' on it. The word 'cool' was in ice.  
  
"Let's just eat. I'm hungry." Lizzy said, then sighed.  
  
"I wish we had a portible TV. I'm missing Trigun!!!" I yelled. Then said, "Hey, what's your favorite Anime?"  
  
"I like Fooly Cooly." Kayce said, calmly.  
  
"Isn't Fooly Cooly, FLCL?" Mike asked.  
  
"Yeah. You got a problem with that?" She replied.  
  
"Me likes nice things!!!" Hyper said, still bouncing.  
  
"I like cool anime." Lizzy said. Starting to boil the water for the ramen they found in Hyper's backpack.  
  
"I like things with lots of random acts of violance. Like Soul Hunter. Or Hoshin Engi, for another name." Renny said. With a BIG smile.  
  
"I like lots of anime." Yume said. Once our ramen was finished we took our bowls and ate, talking a little. Acting like your everyday innosent people. Just eating ramen innosently. Nothing bad and immature happening.  
  
"BOOYA!!" Mike yelled as he put ramen on his fork and threw it in Rennys direction. Renny dodged and got ready to dodge another. Since Renny dodged the flying ramen hit Lizzy. Lizzy forked some ramen and threw it back at him. Mike dodged and the UFR (Unidentified Flying Ramen) flew and hit Hyper. Then Hyper threw some ramen and hit me. I picked up some ramen and threw it at Hyper and it hit Kayce.  
  
"I will not stoop as low as them, I will not stoop as low as them, I will not stoop as low as them..." Kayce chanted. Yume was sitting in a tree above Renny when some ramen hit her and she droped her bowl on top of Renny. Renny triped and droped his bowl on Mike and landed on Lizzy. Lizzy droped her bowl and it landed on me. I droped my bowl on myself. When Mike got hit by Renny's bowl, he threw his bowl in the air. Mike's bowl hit Hyper and she droped her bowl on Kayce. Thus became a ramen war, without Kayce of couse.  
  
Yep, nothing immature. Kayce was muttering something about 'you are bringing me to an early death bed' and 'I heard that being with stupid people can give you a heart attack.' Kayce sighed.  
  
"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUTUP, SIT DOWN, AND EAT!?" She yelled. We all stoped fighting and stared at her. Yume stoped staring, sat down, and looked in her bag to see if there was something to eat in there. The rest of us still stared at her. Yume tried to get some ramen out of her hair. We still stared. Kayce just sat there staring back at us. Yume seemed like the only sane one here. We still stared.  
  
"Hello?" Yume said, trying to snap us back to reality. She succeded. We all blinked and then sat down.  
  
"You know what? Maybe we should give eachother personal jobs." I said, wondering a little.  
  
"JOBS!? I clicked that link to get AWAY from jobs!" Renny yelled, "Especially babysiting!"  
  
"I don't mean things like babysiting, Renny!" I said," I mean things like, Errrr..... things like an added name!"  
  
"What do you mean 'added name', Kitsune?" Yume said.  
  
"Erm. Like. Um. Let me use you as an example, okay?" I said.  
  
"Um. Okay." She replied.  
  
"Okay! I dub Yume as 'Yume the Sane' your job is to be sane and bring us back to reality when in an emergency and when things get awkward!" I said while taking out a stick and poking her with it.  
  
"That's a strange and good idea, Kitsune." Lizzy said, wondering what I would dub her.  
  
"Okay, next is Hyper! Hyper, I dub you 'Hyper the Hyper' your job is....... to be hyper." I said, sweatdroping at what I just said. I stoped poking Yu-chan and started poking Hyper instead.  
  
"YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY!!!!!" She yelled. Still bouncing. It was hard to poke her when she is bouncing.  
  
"And next is Kayce! I dub Kayce as 'Kayce the Freaky' your job is to be freaky and ignore us!" I yelled, wondering why I just said that. And started poking her with the stick.  
  
"Woo, yay." Kayce said. You can practicaly SEE the sarcasim just driping off those words. She pushed my poking stick away and I cried little waterfalls when she pushed it. I turned around and dubed everybody else.  
  
"Mike the Stupid. Your job is to say and do things at the wrong time."  
  
"Renny the Funny. Your job is to be funny and make us SMILE."  
  
"Lizzy the Fast. Your job is to react faster than us, other than Yume."  
  
"And I dub myself as 'Kitsune the Random'. My job is to be completely random yet make sense." I said. Everyone was fine with the dubed names I gave them. Then we heard a noise in the bushes. I noticed that we always hear a noise in the bushes a lot, now. We all took out our respective weapons. I had my stick, Lizzy had her slingshot, Mike had his canned peas, Kayce had a small dagger, Hyper had a rock, Renny had a something, and Yume had............BishBall? We all turned and looked at Yume. She threw the BishBall and out came a Wufei. We all gasped, quietly of course.  
  
We heard talking behind the bushes and turned back to the bush. We crept to the bush and peeked through. We saw a Joey and a Yugi saying something about how stupid it was to get lost and away from the city. From how they where trying to be really quiet, they didn't look like they had a trainer. We quietly backed out of the bush but still eyed them. Since everybody knew that I wanted the Joey they started arguing on who gets the Yugi, quietly.  
  
"Okay, since they look like they don't have a trainer, who wants the Yugi? I don't want it." Lizzy said.  
  
"I, for one, don't want it." Kayce said. Grumbling something about wanting a Marik or a Malik.  
  
"Me wants! Me wants!" Hyper yelled, quietly.  
  
"We are guys. We want Bishoujo." Renny and Mike said. They sighed and sat down.  
  
"I already have two bishounen. And I don't really want a Yugi." Yume said. So with that setted me and Hyper went back in the bushes. Hyper not bouncing for once. We snuck up behind the two bishis and was about to throw the BishBall when Hyper stept on a twig and broke. The Yugi and Joey stoped and listened for any unnatural sounds. Me and Hyper jumped out and threw our BishBalls at them. The BishBalls hit and there was a bright red color. When the color faded there were two shaky BishBalls where the two bishounen used to be. When the BishBalls stoped shaking there was a 'BEEP' sound and Hyper started to bounce all over the place again. I went and picked up our BishBalls and gave Hyper hers. When we came back everyone was staring at us. Yume's tail twitched. We will call it Tail-Sama, okay?  
  
"We caught our bishounen. You can stop staring at us." I said. Hyper was still bouncing.  
  
"Yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay!!!!!!!" Hyper yelled.  
  
"Can we see your bishounen?" Renny asked.  
  
"Okay." We said. We threw our BishBalls and then there was a bright red light again. When it faded we saw a Joey and a Yugi standing there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitsune: The chapters slowly get longer and longer. Don't they? -_-;  
  
Sano: Yep, they do. At least you got a Joey.  
  
Joey the Kangaroo: Hmm?  
  
Sano: Not you.  
  
Joey from Yu-Gi-Oh: WHAT'S UP WITH THAT!?  
  
Kitsune: Box. Review-box. Clicky. Is that my fault? 


	4. I KNOW I saw that cat!

Kitsune: SMILE! To myself. *sweatdrop*  
  
Joey: ??? Isn't Sano supossed to be here instead of me!?  
  
Kitsune: *glare* Too bad. Your the first bishounen I caught, so your stuck as my muse. Sano moved with Songwind. *watches Sano following Songwind all over the place* *sweatdrop*  
  
Backround: LEAVE ME ALONE!!!  
  
Joey: Wadda 'bout Miroku!?  
  
Kitsune: He went off to look for Demoonica to ask her a question. I think we know what the question is.  
  
Backround: *SMACK!* PERVERT!!!  
  
Joey: How 'bout Sanku!?  
  
Kitsune: She went off to protect Demoonica from Miroku.  
  
Backround: Back, back you perv!  
  
Joey: *mumble* *mumble*  
  
Yume: *reading all the bishounen stories she can find* I like all these stories! Hey Kitsune, I know your planing to add another character to be my best friend, but who is it!? I must know!  
  
Kitsune: *dramatic music* I can not tell you because even I do not know! *thunder sounds*  
  
Joey and Yume: ??? *sweatdrop* Whaddaya mean ya don't know!?  
  
Kitsune: *is eating a popcicle* Because. * is mad because said popcicle is half melted*  
  
Joey: Weeeeell!?  
  
Kitsune: I will add Yume's friend once I get a review asking if they want to be in the story.  
  
Yume: Why don't you just do it yourself?  
  
Kitsune: Because. DID YOU SEE THE NAMES OF THE CHARACTERS ALREADY IN THE STORY!?  
  
Yume: Um. Let me see. Mike. Kitsune. Lizzy. Jaime. Renny. Kayce. Hyper. and that's about it.  
  
Kitsune: YES! Four of those names are my friends names! Lizzy, Mike, Jaime, and Renny. One of the names are supossed to be my friends name but I spelt it wrong. Kayce. And I have NO idea where the name Hyper came from! UGH! I mean. Look at my own name! It's not even a real name! It's an animal!  
  
Joey: Hey-  
  
Kitsune: I do not understand why I even bother with adding characters! I can't even give them a decent name! *eats Taco*  
  
Joey: Um-  
  
Kitsune: *starts hitting self* Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Kitsune no Baka! *notices that she just ate Joey's taco* Eh.... oops, gomen Joey. ^^;  
  
Joey: *softly sobs* T.T Nuuuuuuuuuu!!! MY TACO!!! *did I say softly? ^^;*  
  
Yume: I say taco, you say taco, taco taco taco! ^^  
  
Kitsune: Lets start the fic! We already wasted 3 KB on my computer!  
  
Joey: What's KB?  
  
Kitsune: I don't know but my computer says that! ^^  
  
Everybody: -_-;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bishounen Field Trip  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Owww! What the heck?" twitch.  
  
"Joey, I think we got caught." twitch.  
  
"Yume can you please stop your tail from twitching? It's getting in my face." Lizzy said. We were all staring at the two new bishounen in 'The Fluffy Bunny' crew. We were about to change the name but we got tired and forgot. So the name 'The Fluffy Bunny' is still there. I despise it. What kinda name is 'The Fluffy Bunny'!? Grrrrrrrrr.........  
  
"So. Who are you?" Yugi asked in his cute little Yugi-ish voice. Thus making Hyper crush the air out of him.  
  
"Meisyourtrainer!MynameisHyper!YouaremineYugi!" Hyper said really fast. Still crushing poor Yugi. You could see that his face was turning blue.  
  
"Ya know. I don't think Yugi will live long enough to own his own car if she keeps doin' that." Joey yelled. Me and everybody else nodded in agreement. It's a pain to look at everybody to make sure that they all nodded their heads while typing that they nodded thier heads. Joey tuned his head toward me.  
  
"So. You're my new trainer?" He said, crossing his arms. I slowly nodded, very slowly. I mean, wouldn't you nod slowly when your favorite Bishounen from one of your favorite animes is right infront of you and you OWN him!? Joey turned around to look at the rest of us while at the same time trying to get Hyper off of Yugi. Me and Yume helped him get Hyper off of Yugi. Hyper pouted but let go of Yugi. Yugi and Joey looked at every thing. Things went pretty slow. Wait, I take that back. Things went REALLY slow.  
  
"Can we eat? I'm kinda hungry since we didn't actually eat any of the ramen." Lizzy said. At that point my stomach growled. I sweatdroped.  
  
"Heh heh. I guess we can eat. But what? All the ramen is gone exept for that one noodle in Kayce's bowl." I replied, pointing to Kayce's bowl. Indeed, there was one noodle and Mike make a dive for it. When he got it he cheered out of joy. We all looked at him like he was crazy. He just ate the noodle and acted like he was innosent.  
  
"Does he always do dat?" Joey asked. I nodded and watched Mike dig around our other bowls to see if there were leftover noodles. I took out my bishball and then remembered something.  
  
"Hey Yume, You said that you had two bishounen, right?" I asked. She nodded.  
  
"Yes. I have a Wufei and a Duo." Yume replied. Then Renny randomly spoke up.  
  
"If I had a Wufei and a Duo I'd name them Wufie and Two!" Renny yelled with a large smile that could put Soujiro to shame. Joey laughed while I just stared at Renny, twitching. This went on until we practically puked when we smelled something that was probably toxic. And it was. It was Mike's feet.  
  
"MIKE! LEARN TO KEEP YOUR SOCKS ON!"  
  
~~~somewhere else~~~  
  
"Where am I?" A cat looking like animal asked. He was a blackish blue color and had Light blue hair sticking up starting from the top of his head, hanging over his eyes like bangs, and then ended on the tail. He had some longer hair at the nape of his neck that was tied into a ponytail. He had ice blue eyes (A/N:*drool*) and a scar on his right eye. He also had a little mini backpack on him. He walked around for a while and triped.  
  
"ITAI! Nanda?" He looked back and found out that he had triped over a small net. His curiosity got the best of him and he started to look over the net. What he didn't know was that the net was a trap. The net got loose when he was on top of it and he was traped in the net, now hanging in a tree.  
  
"HELP!"  
  
~~~back with us~~~  
  
"Did you guys hear something?" I asked. My kitsune ears twitching in every direction. I stoped typing on my laptop for a minute and looked around. Everyone became quiet and stared at me.  
  
"Maybe it was just a pinecone or something." Renny said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Are there pinecones here?" Lizzy asked," Because if there are, we could burn them to make a fire."  
  
"I don't know. I got here a month ago. I didn't really pay atention." Yume said. I turned back to my laptop and continued typing. Renny and Mike began to fight over the last pack of ramen. Hyper went back to bouncing all over the place. Yume, Lizzy, and with much blackmail, Kayce, were playing cards. Duo and Joey were instantly friends. Yugi was rearranging his deck and Wufei was doing something, we couldn't see what he was doing. That's when I heard that noise again but now it was louder.  
  
"Help!" That's what I heard. And from the looks of it everyone else did too.  
  
"What was that!?" Lizzy asked. Droping her cards and triping over Yugi's bishball.  
  
"Hey!" Yugi yelled. Mike and Renny stoped fighing and walked to the unofficial leader of the group, me.  
  
"Me and Mike will find out where that yelling is coming from, you guys stay here, okay?" Renny said. We all nodded, forgeting that nether Mike nor Renny have any bishis. Mike and Renny left to find out what the sound was.  
  
~~~with Mike and Renny~~~  
  
"Ow. Owchi. Owie. Itai. Ack." Mike complained. He had a thorn in his shoe but Renny wouldn't let him take his shoes off.  
  
"Will you shut up? What ever made that sound probably ran off because of you." Renny scowled. He glared at Mike. Mike just glared back at him and continued complaining. Renny sighed.  
  
"You know, you wouldn't have this problem in the first place if you washed your feet." Renny said.  
  
"I do wash my feet!" Mike yelled. Renny looked at him.  
  
"Oh really? Then that must mean that you take a bath once every 2 months!" Renny yelled.  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"DO TOO!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"DO TOO!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"DO TOO!"  
  
~~~Back in the camp~~~  
  
Everyone sweatdroped since the arguement was about 5 miles away but can still hear it like it was right there infront of them.  
  
"Do you think Mike and Renny will live long enough to catch a bishi?" Lizzy asked.  
  
~~~random 2 second shot~~~  
  
Mike and Renny: ACHOO! *sniff sniff*  
  
~~~Back in the camp~~~  
  
"No, I don't think so." I said. I sweatdroped. We all sighed.  
  
"Let's go with them, just incase." Yume said. I smiled at the great idea. Lizzy took out her slingshot and randomly let out a cheer.  
  
"Let's move out!" She said. We all went out to find Renny and Mike since they wern't going to be very successful in finding that sound. We walked for around 5 miles when we found them. When we found them Renny was hanging in a tree and Mike was using Renny as a piñata.  
  
"DO NOT!" *hit*  
  
"DO TOO!" *smack*  
  
"S'NOT!" *hit*  
  
"S'TOO!" *smack* *nosebleed*  
  
"SNOT!" *hit*  
  
"STOO!" *smack*  
  
"Eww..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Snot stew." Mike replied. Most of us sweatdroped, the rest of us just lost whatever we ate for imagining what snot stew would look like. We heard the yell of what I think is 'help' again. I was the first one to react so I ran to the sound. Everybody then followed. About 5 minuets of running later I got hit by whatever we where looking for. Aparantly the thing we where looking for was in a net hanging from a tree. It looked like a cat to me.  
  
"Itai!" the cat thing yelled err... mewed.  
  
"Owchie. Sowwy." I said, rubbing the bump on my head and using chibi speach. I looked at the cat thing and it looked at me. I heard the others coming behind me. When they got here Yume and Hyper was first to react.  
  
"KAWAII!!!" They yelled. Yume just stood there with a large smile while Hyper bounced around all over the place, again.  
  
"Nani?" The cat thing said. It sweatdroped. I just noticed that we where sweatdroping a lot today. The other finnaly stoped staring and reacted to the cat thing in thier own way.  
  
"COOL! A cat that talks!" Lizzy said.  
  
"Feh. It's just a stupid cat thing." Kayce lowly replied.  
  
"AWSOME! It TALKS!" Renny yelled.  
  
"I bet it doesn't even know what it's saying." Mike humphed, mad that the cat knew more japanese then him.  
  
"It's a cat that talks and looks strangely familiar." I said. I swear I saw that cat before.  
  
"Where am I?" The cat mewed. I still think I saw that cat before! Yume brought a knife and started cutting the net. Once she was done the cat thing was very grateful.  
  
"ITAI! Watch where you cut that thing!" It yelled. Yep, it was grateful alright. We decided to set up camp here. We learned that the cat was a boy and it's name was..........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitsune: I'm not trying to make this a cliffie or anything. It's just that I'm having a problem with the name.  
  
Joey: She doesn't know what the name IS yet.  
  
Kitsune: The cat thing is from my other extreamly pathetic story called 'My Possession'. People who actually read that story made suggestions on what his name should be and I'm letting you vote.  
  
Joey: Chances are you rgoing to get only two people to review this crappy story.  
  
Kitsune: Shutup. Anyway the names are:  
  
~~~  
  
Lei= the reviewer thinks it means arrogant.  
  
Leiko= the reviewer thinks it means arrogant child.  
  
Atsui= hot?  
  
Kinuvido= the reviewer just put boyish letters to make up this i-chi-ga-tsu name. *sweatdrop*  
  
Aoi= blue?  
  
Stultusko= Stultus is Latin for Idiot, or fool, and ko I think means child.  
  
Itsku= The reviewer suggested it. no other explaination!  
  
i-chi-ga-tsu= which means in japanese january since he's blue and everything.  
  
Oraneth= The reviewer was sugar hyper when she/he suggested this. -_-;  
  
~~~  
  
Kitsune: There. about 9 names to chose from! *eats taco*  
  
Joey: That was Lizzy's taco.  
  
Somewhere over 5 miles away: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!! MY TACO!!!  
  
Joey: R&R! -_-; I want to be rented. 


End file.
